An ‘authentication-client’ and a connected ‘authentication-server’ are parts of a general, wired or non-wired, digital infrastructure for authentication services, which is used for example in banking applications. Authentication services which fulfill the Universal 2nd Factor (U2F) are also digital authentication services using similar infrastructure, but are more specific and typically stronger. U2F is an open authentication standard that strengthens and simplifies two-factor authentication (2FA)—and especially the FIDO-standard.
U.S. patent application publication no. US2016/15048021 filed on Feb. 19, 2016, incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for online authentication of the identity of a user using a device and seeking access to online services and websites, whether on the open Internet or within enterprises.